warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: Into Chaos
Event Information Notable Event Prizes Past Event Prizes Event HUD Detailed Play Information Notable Event Features Sector Base Arms Cache Event Shop Tiers & Objectives Arm Caches Event Base & Fortress Layouts States of Repair - Event Command Center Additional Information *Special Victory Conditions for specific Event Bases ( Ref ) : **Victory Condition : Bring It Down ( ) ***Destroy the "X" Target in the Base. ***This does include Units or Buildings within the base however, removing all other obstacles will make this task easier. **Victory Condition : Domination ***Kill all Units & Destroy all Buildings ***This does include Last Stand Defenders, Drones, Barricades or War Trophies. **Victory Condition : Conquest ***Destroy all Buildings ***This does include Barricades or War Trophies. *Special Event Base Requirements ( Ref ) : **TBA - ( TBA ) ( TBA ) : ***TBA Trivia *'' '' is the 6th Special Event to feature the Highway Zealots faction as the antagonist. **Previous Highway Zealots events were : ***Operation: Archangel ( Jun 2013 ) ***Operation: Desert Recon ( Nov 2013 ) ***Operation: Roadkill ( Mar 2017 ) ***Operation: Smoke and Mirrors ( Apr 2017 ) ***Operation: The Greater Good ( May 2017 ) Event Firsts & Records *War Commander Firsts : **''First...'' - Operation: Into Chaos *Special Event Firsts : **''First Special Event to use the Tri-Faction Track System'' - Operation: Into Chaos **''First Special Event to use the faction specific Hero Tokens'' - Operation: Into Chaos Related Pages External Links *R.U.B.I.'s Facebook : Operation: Into Chaos - ( Official ) *Kixeye Forum ( 06/02/17 ) - Operation: Into Chaos - ( Official ) - Event Briefing *Kixeye Forum ( 06/13/17 ) - Omega Herald - Event Campaign Prize (June - August) - ( Official ) - Sector Prize *Kixeye Forum ( 01/12/17 ) - Co-Operative Play - ( Official ) - Event Co-Operative Play Details Quotes Gallery - Event Messages IntoChaos-EventMessage-1-Pre.png|Event Message #1 IntoChaos-EventMessage-2-Pre.png|Event Message #2 IntoChaos-EventMessage-3-24h-Start.png|Event Message #3 IntoChaos-EventMessage-4-Start.png|Event Message #4 IntoChaos-EventMessage-5-24h-Remaining.png|Event Message #5 IntoChaos-EventMessage-6-End.png|Event Message #6 Gallery - Event Features HeroToken-ICON-Corpus.png|Event Feature : Corpus Hero Token HeroToken-ICON-Sentinels.png|Event Feature : Sentinels Hero Token HeroToken-ICON-Survivors.png|Event Feature : Survivors Hero Token SectorGoalPoints.png|Event Feature : Sector Goal - Omega Herald WarFactory-Special-DesertRecon.png|Event Feature : Spawning War Factory Barracks-Special-DesertRecon.png|Event Feature : Spawning Barracks SpawningAirfield.png|Event Feature : Spawning Airfield Co-OperativePlay-Warning.png|Event Feature : Co-Operative Play Gallery - Event Misc IntoChaos-FractionTrackSystem.gif|Tri-Faction Tracks System 4 Tracks IntoChaos-FractionTrackSystem-Full.gif|All Event Tracks Main Faction IntoChaos-Logo.png|Event Logo RestartToken-Award.png|Restart Token RestartToken-Use.png|Using a Restart Token ShadowOps-DamageBuff-(6%).png|Shadow Ops Max Damage Buff Shadow Ops Cycle #36 RelocationDisabled.png|Sector Relocation Disabled During Event Gallery - Event & Base Instructions IntoChaos-Instructions-1of1.png|Event Instructions : Sector Goals IntoChaos-Instructions-CorpusTrack.png|Event Instructions : Corpus Track Base IntoChaos-Instructions-SentinelsTrack.png|Event Instructions : Sentinels Track Base IntoChaos-Instructions-SurvivorsTrack.png|Event Instructions : Survivors Track Base Gallery - Event Shop NYX-LargePic.png|NYX Fury Hero Large Pic Sunder-LargePic.png|Sunder Vindicator Hero Large Pic Weaver-LargePic.png|Weaver Liberator Hero Large Pic MegaBombs-LargePic.png|Mega Bombs Large Pic IntoChaos-LargePic.png|Into Chaos Large Pic IntoChaos-EventShop.png|Event Shop Full Gallery - Track Mission Prizes ArmsCache-Bronze-IntoChaos.gif|Bronze Arms Cache Track : Main Missions : TBA ArmsCache-Silver-IntoChaos.gif|Silver Arms Cache Track : Main Missions : TBA ArmsCache-Gold-IntoChaos.gif|Gold Arms Cache Track : Main Missions : TBA MassiveXP-ICON-Lg.png|300,000 eXP Track : Faction ( all 3 ) Missions : F5 RestartToken-LargePic.png|Restart Token Track : Main Mission: M24 Gallery - Sector Prize Draw Gallery - Map Icons Gallery - Backgrounds Video Navigation Category:Event Class - Hybrid Category:Event System - Tri-Faction Track Category:Highway Zealots - Antagonist Category:Faction Track Ally - Corpus Category:Faction Track Ally - Sentinels Category:Faction Track Ally - Survivors Category:A to Z